


S: Kanaya Recite Shakespeare

by Tez_Megido



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, F/F, I wrote this for school, Semi-Canon Compliant, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tez_Megido/pseuds/Tez_Megido
Summary: we had to put a twist on a soliloquy from Romeo and Juliet for class so I rewrote it to be Rosemary. I was happy with it so I'm throwing it here, enjoy.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	S: Kanaya Recite Shakespeare

Act IV, scene iii, pg:244-246

S:Kanaya Recite Shakespeare

KANAYA: I feel a sickness growing, shaking from my soul the cold running through me, pushing away my warmth. I wish for comfort, Oh Lusus of mine! No, I shall not call her back, I must complete this task alone. Here it is, the bottle of my fate. oh what if the elixir fails? Will I be wed in the morning? Will i not be with my love? No! That will not happen. 

_ Lays down “Dagger” _

KANAYA: Does the mage seek to poison me instead? Does he lie of helping us, and merely wish to cover his mistakes of marrying me and my Rose? I fear that he lies the way she does, and yet he gives me no reason to doubt. What if when they lay me among corpses and I awake before Rose arrives as my savior? Shall I be alone among corpses for long? Will the lack of fresh air kill me before I see her again? Alone in a vault of deceased ancestors, and where the corpse of dear Vriska lies, so recently taken, rotting in her hood of light. Shall she haunt me the way they haunted her? Unlikely. The smells of the scene, If I wake I will not let it drive me mad, I shall ignore my fear, I shall wear my ancestors blood as lipstick, tie the pitiful Eridan’s cloak around my waist and become the madwoman he saw me as. For I see Vriska’s ghost of light searching for the sister who stabbed her heart, oh stay Vriska, I need you no more! For Rose human, I will be there soon. I drink to thee.

_ Drinks from the bottle in hand _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I gotta record myself performing this for full credit, Ima do it in Kanaya cosplay.


End file.
